


Adrift

by RuinedGarden



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, No Scanner, hence one important archieve warning is unlistet, only a shitty camera and even shittier filters, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedGarden/pseuds/RuinedGarden
Summary: Man, I am still on the fence about this movie. While I can totally appreciate character development over action, death in fiction (IF it's not a cheap chliche or convenient tool) and awesome portrayals of one of my favorite characters/relationships (Notice how nonjudgmental, unjealous and not angry Yondu was in this in spite of all the shit that went down while Peter was totally oblivious?!), this was just .... WHY?!!!





	Adrift

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=35iu71w)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am still on the fence about this movie. While I can totally appreciate character development over action, death in fiction (IF it's not a cheap chliche or convenient tool) and awesome portrayals of one of my favorite characters/relationships (Notice how nonjudgmental, unjealous and not angry Yondu was in this in spite of all the shit that went down while Peter was totally oblivious?!), this was just .... WHY?!!!


End file.
